Escape The Night
by TDIfanatic
Summary: When ten teenagers are invited to participate in a deadly game of life or death, chaos is sure to ensue. Some will die, some will cry, but who will Escape The Night? (Based on the YouTube Red series 'Escape The Night' by Joey Graceffa


**Season One, Episode One**

 **"A Sleepless Night"**

* * *

Heather sat idly on her porch, out amongst the greenery and rising sun, reading a book. Her hair had grown back to it's original length, and her face maintained the bitter composition it was known for. Without a worry in the world, she allowed herself to get lost into a world of mystery and intrigue, that is, until her world of immersion was shattered by the pitter-patter of footsteps and the slamming of car doors. Like a deer in the headlights, she looked up, only to find a letter on the ground, slightly soaked by the morning dew. Heather picked up the letter, regained comfort, and began to read,

 _"My favorite all-stars..."_

"I didn't order this." The raven haired teen muttered under her breath, as she continued to read with a vacant stare.

 _"I'm going on an extraordinary adventure, and I'm in need of some company. And, so are the thousands of viewers at home."_

Noah sighed, letter in hand, and began to murmur fallacies under his breath. After years of relentless torture in the name of 'quality TV', the mere thought of being dragged in front of a camera made him squirm. He sat at his desk, almost invisible behind the sheer mountain of revision guides and notebooks.

 _"This time, we're going all out! Bigger budgets, bigger challenges, and bigger prizes!"_

"Daddy is giving me a bigger budget too!" Lindsay squealed in excitement. She knew what the letter was about, and she was ready to compete once again. After her attempt to ascend into reality stardom fell short after her short stint on season five, Lindsay knew she'd have to do whatever it took to garner the attention of the general public.

 _"With a prize of $2,000,00 up for grabs, you'd be foolish to miss out!"_

"Is this a get out of jail free card?" spoke Duncan as he sat in his prison cell, whittling down a piece of wood, pocketknife in hand. Meanwhile, Courtney sat in a large meeting room, waiting to be called for her interview. A scholarship into Harvard was all she wanted, after her parent's failed to gather enough money to fund her future, a scholarship was the only way. She knew she had what it took to snatch that prize, and fund her education.

 _"However, this time, I thought I'd treat you to a change of scenery!"_

Alejandro sighed. Last time they flew to a change of scenery, it didn't work out as planned for him... or his body. Leshawna swooned. She'd rather die than be dragged back to a dusty old island, and rightfully so, she was pleased with the new set.

 _"That's right! We're relocating to the scene of a world famous carnival town! Be prepared for endless hours of fun and entertainment!"_

"Yo! That's sick!" Tyler chuckled as he whipped himself up a drink consisting of various blended vegetables and nutrients. Tyler finally had somewhere that could entertain his energetic mind. On the contrary, Gwen hated lots of stuff. But there was nothing the goth hated more than loud noises and neon lights- a carnival. An amalgamation of all the things she hated most. She took a deep breath and shut her eyes, falling forward onto her bed, and screaming into her duvet.

 _"See you all there!"_

DJ trembled nervously. Last time the brick-house had competed, he'd set free a ravenous curse, a vengeful spirit wanting to destroy DJ and others around him. At least, that's the story he had came up with in his head.

 _"- Chris McLean"_

"Whatever." Gwen moaned, she loathed that name, and she hoped to never see it again. She began to read the requirements of the competition.

 _"This season is a little different. You will all be assigned roles reminiscent of those prominent in early twentieth century society. Part of the challenge involves immersing yourself into these roles. You must dress appropriately, and under no circumstances must twenty-first century devices be taken with you."_

"But my lipgloss!" Lindsay squealed, looking solemnly at her makeup collection, "You wont leave me, Mr Lipgloss, will you?".

* * *

 **Location: Everlock**

Along a dry, barren road. A horse drawn carriage came to a halt. A young girl stepped out of the carriage, sporting a slick pair of sunglasses, and a petite cocktail dress, with her hair curled, and striking red lips.

* * *

 **Confessional: Heather**

Heather fiddled with her hair, "I'm sure I need no introduction..." she scoffed, "I'm Heather, and I'm the Troublemaker. I'm back once more to prove that I have what it takes to not only win once, but twice!" Heather pursed her lips complacently, and smirked, "I think I am the perfect choice for the troublemaker, as I always bring the party."

* * *

Following Heather, a rather short Indian man hopped down from the coach. He had a rather smart tuxedo, with red accents and a red handkerchief, and a dainty top hat.

* * *

 **Confessional: Noah**

"Hi, I'm the Gambler" Noah spoke, "Or, if we're going by formalities, I'm Noah." He adjusted his top hat and coughed, "I'm back in the competition for the money." He coughed once more. "The money. That's it."

* * *

This time, without transport, arrived Lindsay in a pair of stylish pink rollerskates, which she quickly swapped out for large white boots. She wore a cute pink beret, with a pink jacket. She looked like a real life barbie, just without the plastic.

* * *

 **Confessional: Lindsay**

"Hiyya! I'm back!" Lindsay giggled, "I'm Lindsay, and I'm auditioning for the role of the Jet Setter!" Lindsay pondered awkwardly... "I think I am the perfect fit for my role as Jet Setter because I own an invisible jet!"

* * *

Next rode in two horses, this time without carriage, carrying two people on horseback. Duncan unmounted the horse, dressed in a dishevelled suit and tie, with a battered jacket and pants, with a gun in holster. Behind him, stumbled a dainty looking Courtney. Contrary to her assigned role, she was dressed in what seemed to be a knock-off version of Princess Belle's ballroom gown, accompanied with a cute pair of heals and a dazzling tiara.

* * *

 **Confessional: Duncan**

Duncan sat idly in his confessional, "Howdy. I'm Duncan, I'm an Outlaw, and I'm here because I have no choice." He flashed a taunting smile and left.

* * *

 **Confessional: Courtney**

"I-Is there even a camera in here?" Courtney pondered, scratching her head. "-Anyway! I'm Courtney, the Super Spy! And I've come dressed as the least suspicious individual ever!" she chuckled, "I have returned, because I really have to win... I know I have what it takes and I'm not going to fall short for the fifth time!"

* * *

Alejandro strolled aimlessly, dusting himself off. He dressed in a very theatrical costume, like he was out of a high school production of 'Romeo and Juliet'. He wore a matching long sleeved shirt and pants, both a cream colour with gold accents and patterns. He also had big white boots.

* * *

 **Confessional: Alejandro**

"Hola, I'm Alejandro, and I'm the Thespian." Alejandro paused. "Ever since I was a young child, I've loved being center of attention, and with this role, I can take center stage!"

* * *

A car pulled up into shot, and two doors opened, Leshawna stood at the foot of the car, dressed in typical maid wear. She stood there sassily, flashing her partner a smile. Tyler stepped out from the other door of the car, dressed in a Daredevil costume he probably picked off the racks from party city. The pants and arms were flared at the end, and brandished with red, white and blue stripes.

* * *

 **Confessional: Leshawna**

"Hey y'all, It's your girl Leshawna! And I'm back back back again to snatch the crown and get me some money!" Leshawna preached, "At my peak, I proved myself to be a lovely 4th alternate, but this time I'm here to prove I can win! Being a Hustler is all about climbing your way to the top, and that's what I gon do!"

* * *

 **Confessional: Tyler**

"Yo! I'm psyched to be here!" Tyler cheered, "Being the natural daring, brave and charming person I am, I think the Daredevil is the perfect role!" Tyler fist pumped, narrowly grazing his chin. "Ow..."

* * *

In the same car, two more doors opened. Out stepped Gwen and DJ. Gwen was dressed head to toe in a robe, draped with countless items of jewellery. If there was anything shiny, or anything that jangles, you can guarantee she was wearing it. DJ was wearing a neat, lean, black catering suit.

* * *

 **Confessional: Gwen**

"Hi..." Gwen croaked, "I'm Gwen, and I'm the Mystic." Gwen took an intake of breath and looked at her surroundings. "This place doesn't seem too terrifying. Maybe I can get used to the seizure inducing lights... and the Nausea inducing smalls... and sights..."

* * *

 **Confessional: DJ**

DJ fumbled with his hands nervously... "Hey... I'm DJ, and I'm the Cuisiner! My Ma always says I seem most comfortable when I'm cookin, so I makes sense that I'm the Cuisiner! Speaking of Mama...-"

* * *

The ten teens gathered outside the gateway to the town. They shivered in the cold, as the sun began to set and the clouds parted. They groaned in unison. "I'm freezing! This dress is not suitable for these temperatures." Courtney cried.

"Yah... Duh! We all know pink is a cold colour." Lindsay scoffed.

"That makes no sense." Gwen muttered.

"Shut it, I see someone" Duncan exclaimed, eager to get to work. From out of the shadows rose an all too familiar figure. He stood firmly, in the same tired old outfit as before. His hair, slicked back with amazing precision, and his stubble groomed immaculately. He let out a chuckle,

"Welcome, campers! Did you miss me?"

Heather cleared her throat, "This is hauntingly familiar."

"It's like this guy hasn't changed at all..." Tyler questioned.

"I'm COLD! Can we go inside now!" Courtney squirmed.

"Don't you want to savour your surroundings?" Chris chortled, taunting the girl

"Mama didn't tell me to pack a coat." DJ groaned

Chris coughed, gaining everyone's attention. "In order to commemorate our biggest, baddest, and most expensive season yet! I've prepared us all a meal!"

Alejandro laughed, "I'm not a fan of white person food." Leshawna didn't say a word, but she made her praise evident.

"I'm sure it's better than what you got to eat whilst in that machine." Heather smirked, "It'd be a shame if you were to end up like that again"

"Henrietta is so grouchy today." the blonde spoke

"If you will, please follow me." Chris bowed courteously, over exaggerated to the point where it could only be seen as mocking.

* * *

 **Location: Everlock Town Hall**

The TV host led the ten contestants into a grand hall. The room was decorated with such intricate detailing and patterns. Candles and lanterns littered the ceilings and a large table, showcasing a facade of grandeur. The teens audibly gasped upon entering the building.

"It's so big in here..." Noah exclamed

"No shit, genius." Heather snapped

"Take a seat, our meals are already here." Chris ordered, as they began to take seats.

Lindsay panicked, "What if I have an anaerobic reaction to the food!"

"Uh.. Babe, I think its aerobic." Tyler corrected her,

"It's allergic." Gwen snapped,

"I'm surprised those words are even in their vocabulary." Noah said, dismissing them.

"This tastes cold." said Gwen,

"This tastes like cardboard!" Leshawna moaned

"This tastes like my protein shake." Tyler exclaimed

"Silence!" Chris shouted, slamming his fist on the table,

Courtney contemplated, "This is very out of character..."

"The food tastes... great." Chris said through gritted teeth, as he began to cough.

"Somebody get him a Leshawna!" Lindsay screamed,

"Girl.. a what?"

"Oh, it's ok Lozenge!" Lindsay comforted Leshawna,

"I'm fine." Chris said as he drank from his glass of water.

In an attempt to break the awkwardness, Alejandro started a conversation. "Well, I thought the chicken was lovely." Only to be met with complete silence. That is, until Chris began to cough more and more frequently.

"Is he going to be sick? Get him a bucket! I don't want to be contaminated!" squealed Courtney,

"Calm down, Princess. It was just probably undercooked." Duncan spat,

DJ nervously spoke up, as Alejandro and Gwen fetched Chris a bucket, "The food seemed to be cooked just fine..." Then, almost as if on cue. Chris stood up and hurled all over the dinner table. He hurled a sickly red substance, one that can only be described as a cross between blood, bile, and vomit.

"He need some milk!" Lindsay screamed.

"Will you shut up for a second!" Gwen cried, handing Chris the bucket, but before she could do so, Chris' body fell face flat in his dinner, a mixture of blood, vomit, and chicken...

Dead.


End file.
